Talon Xor
Talon Xor is a deceased character in the Star Wars Combine. Biography The galaxy is practically flooded with stars. Whatever planet you may be standing on and as long as the spot you’re standing in isn’t too light you can look up to the sky and see thousands of stars. But still, there will always be more. And as there are stars, there are planets. And on these uncountable planets there are people. Characters. Some are stronger than others, and though it is hard to tell the difference between so many people as it is hard to tell the difference between so many stars, every star, every person’s character, is unique in its own way. So we shall tell the tale of yet another unique person, strong in his very own way. He is known as Talon Xor. Among the thousands of unknown, but also known, stars of this endless galaxy there is one shining star that, when you come close enough to it, turns into a planet. This planet is a harsh one, with a sun that burns down upon its bare deserts with no mercy. Strong minded and determined people only can survive here. Tatooine. So it was here that a baby named Talon was born to a happy couple named Sarah and Isaac Xor. They lived a rather stable life in the city of Ancorhead, the father being a hunter and bringing in food and credits when necessary, and the mother taking care of their beloved child and staying at home most of the time, quite content with her peaceful family life. Talon was raised as an only child. A happy only child. However we wouldn’t be telling his story if tragedy hadn’t struck his life unexpectedly and he hadn’t survived it, being as strong as he is. At the age of eleven standard years young Talon’s father was killed in a great hunting adventure on the dry planet of Tatooine. The tide turned then. Life was no longer as stable and peaceful as before. Being the quiet and content housewife she was, Talon’s mother had a hard time bringing in credits and nourishment for herself and especially her still growing child. And so Isaac’s friends, hunters just as Talon’s father was, helped out as best as they could. They helped by providing the small family with food when necessary, and repairing broken bits and pieces of the small house they owned. This way they could remain on the planet of Tatooine and keep up a decent way of living. Talon and Sarah Xor’s life continued thus, until the day the young boy turned 15. By then he was old enough to start a hunting career himself. He became the lady’s man around the city of Ancorhead all the way to Mos Eisely. He became close friends with many young women, some admired him and others loved him. Some women however despised him just because they loved him so dearly, and other women remained friends with him and nothing but. However he was not the sort of gentleman to hop from one lady to another as travelers would hop islands, instead he liked to be a close friend to all of them – a person to turn to in need. For is it not said…a friend in need, is a friend indeed? With that Talon started visiting the so called Hunter’s Lounge in his home city, Ancorhead. He was quick to make friends with the many other hunters there, growing popular and rather known around the area too with a story of such a strong father to tell when asked who he was. The lad very soon stepped into his father’s footsteps, and by the time he was 20 years of age he finally earned his own hunting license from the Ancorhead Authority. This way, he could hunt by himself and regularly bring in stashes of food as well as money when needed. He and his mother lived a very stable and comfortable life from then on. But nothing remains the same. As natural as it is for the stars to shine, and for them to shift and change and disappear depending on which angle you view them from, it is natural for people’s lives to change. So Talon Xor’s mother died two years later. The lady died from old age, and nothing but. Whether he was saddened or not by this event, shall not be told, at least not in this story. For some time Talon lived on in Tatooine, hunting, keeping up the small household he and his mother had owned so far. And every night he would gaze up at the dozens, no, thousands of stars up above him. Quite some time passed, until he finally decided to leave his home behind. Saving as many credits as possible he used them to buy a ship and disappear into the stars he’d marveled at for so long. And up until now, he has been working and traveling as a freelancer in the galaxy of unique stars and unique characters like him. Business Talon Xor owns a diverse range of businesses, thought only some does he visits personally, and some he hasn’t ever been to at all. He simply lets the credits roll in, and tells the management he hired how to run the business. The types of businesses Talon owns/maintains includes: *Land Lordship *Office(s) *Cantina(s) *Fountain(s) *Statue(s) *Slave Market(s) *Garage(s) *Casino(s) One of the more mention worthy establishment Talon owns is Javyar`s Cantina. A cantina located in the dense tropical setting of Bomthilion in the Xappyh sector. This cantina is owned by Talon, and operated by Isabella D`Este. It has been known to supply drinks for some of the galaxies best and some of the galaxies worst, though it is a neutral ground. While weapons are allowed, fighting is frowned upon by the staff. Holonet: SWC-IRC Channel: #Javyar`s Website: Javyar`s Cantina Website Employees: Employee Slideshow (It is recommended you visit the site and read the description before entering the cantina IC on IRC.) Transportation Transportation information coming soon! Quit Messages [ Keir, requesting access to PR "Stripper Den," please.| why? :P| See, now I'm suspicious ;)| To get laid. Duh.| Sounds like as good a reason as any, adding you to crewlist! :D] [ I have like 92,000 credits that I'm waiting to blow on sex, drugs, gambling, and cocktail waitresses.|<+H{a}cov> We can both put on dresses and you can smear me with marmelade...|<@Tara> I'm balding, fat and short too!] [ He's a 7'3" 300lb walking lion! I don't see how cute comes into the equation.|Veynom: Uhhh this plug fell out. What... what does it go into? Orion? Khan? ...Anyone...| Ugh. I hate waking up sick. Beats not waking up.] a pretty poster and a cute saying are all it takes to motivate you, you probably have a very easy job. The kind robots will be doing soon. [ She'd find out. We ALWAYS find out.| It amazes me that men still try to get away with keeping secrets, when they know fine how much we gossip and nosey into others' business.] [ I'd make you eggs. |* ArianaK makes Acria's eggs sunny side up :D| So you'll be cheerful, cause it's sunny side up, get it? :D| I'll stop now.] [ Males are whores, too.| Degan is one.| He knows.] Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals